<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wie man sich um Kopf und Kragen redet by TheWolfPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478284">Wie man sich um Kopf und Kragen redet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince'>TheWolfPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(i don't know what the actual tag is because 'snowed in' doesn't quite apply here), Enemies to Lovers, Fuck Marry Kill, Isolated Together, M/M, Peter/Kelly; Peter/Jeffrey; Peter/Finnley &amp; Skinny/Dylan mentioned, Pre-Slash, Truth or Dare, flimsy excuse of a plot, idiots to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Erdrutsch schließt Peter und Skinny in einer kleinen Hütte ein. Abgeschlossen von der Außenwelt und mit nicht mal einem Kartenspiel, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, verfallen sie schnell auf andere Spiele und der Abend nimmt eine unerwartete Wendung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wie man sich um Kopf und Kragen redet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspiriert von einem tumblr post, wo jemand sagte „Don‘t think you need to have characters drunk to be idiots, they can dig themselves in a hole without alcohol to help them“ und ich spontan an Peter und Skinny denken musste.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter hatte schon keine Lust mehr gehabt, als das Telefon geklingelt hatte. Irgendetwas an dem Ton hatte ihm schon gesagt, dass es nichts Gutes bringen würde. Aber Justus und Bob hatten ihm natürlich nicht geglaubt – waren ans Telefon gegangen, hatten sich Hals über Kopf in einen neuen Fall gestürzt, der bedeutete, dass sie mit Skinny zusammen arbeiten mussten, und dann hatte ausgerechnet Peter das kurze Streichholz gezogen.</p>
<p>Was bedeutete, dass er sich als Skinnys Kumpel ausgeben musste, der ins Drogengeschäft einsteigen wollte.</p>
<p>Zuerst war alles wie am Schnürchen gelaufen. Sie hatten ohne Probleme die Hütte gefunden, in der das Treffen stattfinden sollte. Der Schlüssel war in dem alten Vogelhäuschen gewesen, und sie hatten sich hinein gelassen. Und dann war der Erdrutsch gekommen.</p>
<p>Sie hatten es gar nicht mitbekommen, zu sehr damit beschäftigt, unauffällig jeden Winkel der Hütte in Augenschein zu nehmen. Erst als Peters Handy beharrlich in seiner Tasche vibriert hatte, hatte er darauf gesehen.</p>
<p>Und die Nachricht von Justus gelesen, dass die einzige Zufahrt zur Hütte, die von steilen Felswänden umgeben war, von einem plötzlichen Erdrutsch verschüttet worden war und vor dem nächsten Tag nicht frei geräumt werden würde.</p>
<p>Nicht lange darauf hatte sich auch ihr Hauptverdächtiger gemeldet, dass ihm der Weg zu ihnen abgeschnitten worden war. Großzügigerweise hatte er ihnen erlaubt, in der Hütte zu übernachten und sich aus seinen Vorräten zu bedienen.</p>
<p>Das fand Peter durchaus sympathisch, auch, wenn sich die Vorräte als vier Dosen Fertigsuppe und ein Sixpack Wasser herausstellten. </p>
<p>Das Schlimmste war aber die Aussicht, bis zum nächsten Tag mit Skinny zusammen eingesperrt zu sein.</p>
<p>Draußen zog die Nacht heran, und Peter zwang sich, nicht schon wieder sein Handy heraus zu holen. Er musste den Akku schonen, damit sie für Justus erreichbar blieben. Denn natürlich hatte er kein Ladekabel dabei – es hätte ja nur ein kurzer nachmittäglicher Ausflug werden sollen.</p>
<p>Skinny hatte sich in den Sessel fallen lassen, nachdem er zuvor sämtliche Schränke und Schubladen durchsucht hatte – wonach, hatte er Peter nicht erzählt.</p>
<p>„Mir ist langweilig“, beschwerte er sich jetzt – das erste, was er seit der Erkenntnis, dass hier festsaßen, sagte, was kein Fluchen war.</p>
<p>Peter hob den Kopf und sah von seinem Platz auf der Couch zu ihm herüber. „Und was soll ich jetzt dagegen machen?“</p>
<p>„Hast du Karten?“, fragte Skinny.</p>
<p>Peter musste überlegen. Sie waren mit seinem Wagen gefahren, und in seinem Handschuhfach befand sich ein ganzes Sammelsurium an nützlichen Dingen. Aber ein Kartendeck war seines Wissens nicht darunter. „...nein.“</p>
<p>Dumm eigentlich. Er nahm sich vor, das zu ändern, sobald er wieder zuhause war. Nur für den Fall, dass er mal wieder mit irgendwem irgendwo festsaß.</p>
<p>„Alkohol?“, erkundigte Skinny sich mit wenig Hoffnung. </p>
<p>Peter verdrehte die Augen. „Nein?!“</p>
<p>Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schade, sonst hätten wir <i>Never Have I Ever</i> spielen können. Aber ohne Alkohol ist das langweilig.“</p>
<p>Wieder versanken sie in Schweigen. Peter starrte die Balkendecke über seinem Kopf an und fragte sich, womit er das verdient hatte. Die ganze Nacht mit Skinny Norris, eingesperrt in einer Hütte, die außer winziger Küche und noch kleinerem Bad nur einen einzigen Raum besaß. Nur ein Sofa – vielleicht ließ es sich ausklappen, aber er würde lieber auf dem Boden schlafen als sich mit Skinny ein Bett zu teilen. </p>
<p>„Wir könnten <i>Fuck Marry Kill</i> spielen“, schlug Skinny vor.</p>
<p>Ihm musste wirklich extrem langweilig sein. Peter vermutete, dass der Akku seines Handys schon den Geist aufgegeben hatte.</p>
<p>Er seufzte. „Meinetwegen.“</p>
<p>Denn wenn er ehrlich war, war ihm auch ziemlich langweilig. Er sah zwar schon kommen, dass sie nach zwei Runden nicht weiter kommen würde, weil sie einfach nicht die gleichen Leute kannten, aber einen Versuch war es vielleicht wert.</p>
<p>„Fängst du an?“ Eigentlich hätte er gerne zuerst Skinny zu einer Antwort genötigt, aber ihm fiel so schnell niemand ein, und er wollte es vermeiden, sich selbst, Justus und Bob da hinein zu ziehen.</p>
<p>Skinny nickte zustimmend. Und er schien nicht mal lange überlegen zu müssen. „Jonas, Andrews und… wie heißt er noch… dein Surferkumpel.“</p>
<p>„Jeffrey?“, half Peter aus.</p>
<p>„Genau.“</p>
<p>Peter seufzte. Das fing ja gut an. „...muss ich jemanden umbringen?“, erkundigte er sich.</p>
<p>„Ja“, Skinny grinste, „sonst macht das ja nur halb so viel Spaß.“</p>
<p>Nachdenklich sah Peter aus dem Fenster. Justus, Bob, Jeffrey. Das war nicht einfach. Die Frage, wen er zur Not heiraten würde war leicht. Aber er wollte weder Justus noch Jeffrey umbringen. </p>
<p>Skinny gab sich keine Mühe, seine Langweile zu verbergen. Ungeduldig klopfte er mit den Fingern auf die Armlehne des Sessels.</p>
<p>Schließlich sagte Peter: „Kill Jeffrey, marry Bob, fuck Justus.“</p>
<p>Interessiert sah Skinny zu ihm herüber. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass du den Klugscheißer killst“, stellte er fest.</p>
<p>Peter zuckte mit den Schultern, so gut das im Liegen eben ging. „Zeigt nur, wie schlecht du mich kennst“, gab er zurück.</p>
<p>Bevor Skinny darauf eine blöde Antwort geben konnte, sagte er: „Jetzt bin ich dran. Dylan Parks, Michael Rompa, Mike Watson.“</p>
<p>Die drei waren ihm gerade eingefallen, und wenn er zwischen drei Freunden wählen musste, sollte Skinny das auch müssen. Aber offenbar hatte er ihn ebenfalls falsch eingeschätzt, denn Skinny gab ein unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich.</p>
<p>„Kann ich die alle killen?“, wollte er wissen.</p>
<p>Da gestattete Peter sich ein Grinsen. „Nope. Hast du eben selber gesagt.“ Wenn Skinny schon die Spielregeln aufstellte, war es nur gerecht, wenn sie ihn in den Arsch bissen.</p>
<p>„Shit.“ Skinny versank für einen Moment in Schweigen. „Ich würd Mike umbringen“, sagte er dann. „Das würde ich tatsächlich gerne.“ Wieder eine Pause. „Fuck Dylan. Wäre ja nichts Neues – nein, warte. Fuck Michael, marry Dylan. Mit dem komm ich am besten klar.“</p>
<p>Peter hob den Kopf und sah zu Skinny hinüber. Hatte er das gerade richtig gehört? Ungebeten tauchte in seinem Kopf ein Bild von Skinny und Dylan auf. Und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie das wohl funktionierte, wenn man bedachte, wie egoistisch die beiden waren.</p>
<p>Aber bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, nickte Skinny ihm zu. „Gleiche Frage.“</p>
<p>„Hmpf“, machte Peter. Er konnte keinen der drei besonders leiden. Okay, mit Michael Rompa war er gut klar gekommen – ehe sie gemerkt hatten, dass er sie nach Strich und Faden belogen hatte. Trotzdem, sie hatten einige ähnliche Interessen. Also... „Marry Michael.“</p>
<p>Und die anderen beiden? Dylan Parks sah ganz gut aus, auch wenn er ein widerliches Arschloch war. Damit war das auch geklärt. „Fuck Dylan, kill Mike“, beendete er den Gedankengang.</p>
<p>Skinny lachte auf. „Also sind wir uns zumindest bei etwas einig.“</p>
<p>Peter zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, wie jemand Mike Watson kennen lernte und nicht nach kürzester Zeit das Bedürfnis hatte, ihn umzubringen. </p>
<p>„Du bist“, erinnerte Skinny ihn, und Peter fluchte.</p>
<p>Ihm fiel jetzt schon keiner mehr ein. Wen gab es denn noch, den sie beide kannten? Im Geiste ging er die Fälle durch, in denen Skinny ihnen in die Quere gekommen war. Dann fiel ihm jemand ein.</p>
<p>„Hugenay“, sagte er. Bildete er sich das ein oder war Skinny bei dem Namen zusammen gezuckt? „Cotta. Und...“, er grübelte einen Moment, bevor er beschloss, dass es ja eh nur ein dummes Spiel zum Zeitvertreib war. „Hugenay, Cotta und Reynolds.“</p>
<p>Jetzt war es Skinny, der fluchte. „Dein verschissener Ernst?“, wollte er wissen.</p>
<p>Peter grinste. Das Ganze war Skinnys Idee gewesen, dann musste er jetzt auch mit den Konsequenzen leben.</p>
<p>„Okay, okay“, Skinny überlegte offenbar. „Reynolds ist inzwischen wie alt?“, erkundigte er sich dann, fuhr aber fort, bevor Peter ihm eine Antwort geben konnte. „Also, kill Reynolds. Außerdem ist der mir früher immer richtig auf den Sack gegangen.“</p>
<p>Beinahe musste Peter sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Denn auch wenn Cotta Skinny inzwischen sicher genauso oft Strafpredigten gehalten hatte wie Reynolds, schien Skinny das nicht ganz so schlimm zu finden. Er hatte doch wohl nicht so etwas wie Respekt vor dem Inspektor?</p>
<p>„Damn“, murmelte Skinny. „fuck Cotta, schätze ich.“ Er grinste, wie über einen privaten Scherz, den Peter nicht verstand. Dann verzog er das Gesicht. „Dann bleibt wohl nur noch Hugenay übrig“, stellte er unzufrieden fest.</p>
<p>Unwillkürlich fragte Peter sich, was Skinnys Problem mit Hugenay war – er selber mochte den Kunstdieb eigentlich ganz gerne. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an ihren Fall mit den Papageien. Und wie Hugenay damals mit Skinny umgegangen war. Aber ehe er Mitleid mit ihrem Erzfeind entwickeln konnte, meldete sich derselbe wieder zu Wort.</p>
<p>„Wie siehts aus... Zia, Sheila Masters und, wie hieß sie noch, Beverly Leung?“, fragte er.</p>
<p>Peter atmete beinahe auf. Das war endlich mal eine einfache Frage. „Kill Zia.“ Diese Gangsterbraut in Calhoons Diensten war ihm von Anfang an unsympathisch gewesen. „Fuck Sheila“, die ja wirklich wunderschön gewesen war, wenn auch beinahe eben so kriminell, „und marry Beverly Leung.“ Denn die hatte sich als einzige der drei Frauen nichts zuschulden kommen lassen. Zumindest, soweit Peter wusste.</p>
<p>„Ich hätte Sheila gekillt“, erklärte Skinny, obwohl er gar nicht dran war, „Mit der zusammen zu arbeiten war hammer nervig. Dagegen ist Zia wirklich erträglich.“</p>
<p>Das verschaffte Peter einen Gedankenblitz. Denn er erinnerte sich, dass da noch eine ziemliche nervige Person gewesen war, mit der Skinny zusammen etwas ausgeheckt hatte.</p>
<p>„Ich bin“, unterbrach er Skinnys Überlegung, „Beatrix“, er versuchte sich an einige der anderen Camper zu erinnern, „Paul und Mina.“</p>
<p>Skinny lachte. „Das ist leicht. Kill Beatrix, weil sie furchtbar ist, marry Mina, weil die echt süß ist, und fuck Paul, weil der noch übrig ist und ich eh eher auf Kerle steh.“</p>
<p>Überrascht von dieser Erklärung sah Peter auf und warf Skinny einen Blick zu. Es war nicht so sehr die Tatsache, dass Skinny offenbar ausgesprochen bi war, als dass er es einfach so nebensächlich verkündete. Doch offenbar las er Peters Gesichtsausdruck falsch.</p>
<p>„Guck nicht so“, fuhr er ihn an, „Ist n freies Land, Schisser, oder hast du n Problem damit?“</p>
<p>„Nein, kein Problem“, beeilte er sich zu sagen, „geht mir auch so, ehrlich gesagt.“</p>
<p>Jetzt war Skinny an der Reihe, ihn interessiert zu mustern. „Hm“, machte er nachdenklich, ging dann jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein.</p>
<p>Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Spiel. „Ähm… hier, eure Freundin im Rollstuhl, die Charkova“, begann er. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Scheiße, mir fällt niemand mehr ein.“</p>
<p>Eine kleine Pause entstand, in der es in Skinnys Hirn sichtlich arbeitete.</p>
<p>„Nehmen wir halt noch mal Cotta“, sagte er dann, „und… keine Ahnung, Calhoon.“</p>
<p>Im ersten Moment dachte Peter, dass er da nicht weiter drüber nachdenken musste, doch dann kam er ins Grübeln. Jelena zu heiraten war die offensichtliche Lösung. Aber dann würde er vermutlich innerhalb von wenigen Tagen wahnsinnig werden. Mit Justus und ihr befreundet zu sein war schon schlimm genug. Also seufzte er und stellte sich der unweigerlichen Nachfrage, die die Antwort nach sich ziehen würde.</p>
<p>„Fuck Jelena, marry Cotta, kill Calhoon.“</p>
<p>Wie erwartet schnaubte Skinny überrascht. „Cotta heiraten? Sicher, dass du dir das gut überlegt hast?“</p>
<p>Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist witzig, okay? Und meistens ganz nett.“</p>
<p>„Ja, zu euch vielleicht“, murmelte Skinny. Dann machte er eine auffordernde Handbewegung.</p>
<p>]Und Peter musste feststellen, dass ihm auch niemand mehr einfiel. Also blieb ihm nur noch eins übrig. Außerdem war die Frage schon in seinem Hinterkopf herum gegeistert, seit Skinny das Spiel vorgeschlagen hatte. Aus reiner Neugier, verstand sich.</p>
<p>„Justus, Bob und ich“, sagte er, bevor er sich davon überzeugen konnte, dass das keine gute Idee war.</p>
<p>Skinny lachte. „Sicher, dass du das wissen willst?“, erkundigte er sich, gab Peter jedoch keine Gelegenheit, tatsächlich darauf zu antworten. „Marry Andrews und kill Jonas“, sagte er. Dann grinste er anzüglich. „Und was dann übrig bleibt, kannst du dir ja ausrechnen.“</p>
<p>Das konnte Peter in der Tat. Und damit er nicht darüber nachdenken konnte, was Skinny damit wohl zum Ausdruck bringen wollte, sagte er: „Das klang ziemlich vorbereitet.“</p>
<p>Wieder lachte Skinny, und diesmal hatte es einen beinahe dreckigen Unterton. „Ja, vielleicht hab ich schon mal drüber nachgedacht“, gab er zu. „Aber im Ernst, da brauch ich nicht lange grübeln. Jonas ist unerträglich, Andrews kann man tatsächlich aushalten und, wie Stan Silver gezeigt hat, schaffen wir mehr als ein paar Stunden in einem Raum ohne uns an die Kehle zu gehen.“</p>
<p>Er machte eine Pause, als wartete er darauf, dass Peter ihn unterbrach. Doch der hütete sich, denn jetzt kamen sie ja zum interessanten Teil. Er wollte wirklich gerne Skinnys Gründe hinter der letzten Auswahl hören.</p>
<p>„Und du bist zwar n bisschen nervig, aber ganz hübsch“, schloss dieser etwas lahm.</p>
<p>Peter konnte nicht ganz entscheiden, ob er sich geschmeichelt oder beleidigt fühlen sollte. „Hübsch?!“ Nicht gerade ein Adjektiv, das er häufig hörte.</p>
<p>Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir würden auch noch andere Beschreibungen einfallen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du die hören willst.“</p>
<p>„Ach, nein?“, erkundigte Peter sich, bevor er sich selbst aufhalten konnte. Denn er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob er so genau wissen wollte, was Skinny über ihn dachte. Andererseits, wenn Skinny so tat, als könnte er das nicht aushalten…</p>
<p>Langsam musterte Skinny ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, und Peter gab sich alle Mühe, sich unter dem Blick nicht unwohl zu fühlen.</p>
<p>Offenbar konnte Skinny der Herausforderung genauso schlecht widerstehen wie Peter.</p>
<p>„Du hast auf jeden Fall nen echt süßen Arsch“, stellte er ungeniert fest, „und dein Mund würde bestimmt klasse aussehen, wenn du mir einen bläst.“</p>
<p>Ein empörtes Geräusch entschlüpfte Peter. Das war jetzt <i>nicht</i>, womit er gerechnet hatte. Obwohl er fairerweise zugeben musste, dass er es sich hätte denken können. Was hatte er von Skinny denn erwartet.</p>
<p>Der grinste ihn nur unverschämt an. „Du hast es nicht anders gewollt“, erklärte er, unübersehbar zufrieden mit sich selbst.</p>
<p>„Ich dachte eher an sowas wie ‚du siehst gut aus‘, und nicht an… an…“, Peter fiel gar keine Beschreibung dafür ein. Zumal sein Kopf gerade sehr unhilfreich damit beschäftigt war, Skinnys Gedankengang noch weiter zu führen. „An nen Softporno!“</p>
<p>Skinny lachte und provokant zuckte eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Das war doch noch gar nichts“, sagte er, „mir fällt noch so einiges ein, was ich mit dir anstellen könnte.“ Er machte eine nicht besonders überzeugende Pause, bevor er hinzufügte: „Rein hypothetisch, natürlich.“</p>
<p>„Natürlich“, brachte Peter hervor. Sein Gesicht war heiß geworden, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er rot war. Aber zumindest war ihm nicht mehr langweilig, musste er zugeben.</p>
<p>„Aber das willst du ja sicherlich nicht hören, oder, Schisser?“, stichelte Skinny unbarmherzig weiter, „Wenn dir das schon zu viel war...“</p>
<p>Peter schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Als ob ich mich mit dir einlassen würde!“</p>
<p>„Du hast doch bloß Angst, es könnte dir gefallen“, spottete Skinny selbstbewusst.</p>
<p>Unruhig setzte Peter sich auf, er konnte nicht mehr liegen bleiben. Er musterte Skinny, unsicher, worauf der hinaus wollte.</p>
<p>„Du bildest dir ja ganz schön was ein“, murmelte er. Selbst wenn er etwas mit Skinny anfangen sollte, er bezweifelte stark, dass er es so besonders gut finden würde. Das war nur hohle Angeberei – wie immer bei Skinny eben.</p>
<p>„Glaub mir“, schon wieder dieses anzügliche Grinsen, „du würdest es mögen.“</p>
<p>Erneut wanderte Skinnys Blick über Peter – und bildete er sich das ein, oder machte ihr Gespräch ihn an?</p>
<p>„Ach ja?“, gab Peter zurück. </p>
<p>Skinnys zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck gab Peter das Gefühl, geradewegs in eine Falle zu laufen, die er nicht sehen konnte. Außerdem… er wollte verflucht sein, aber irgendwas machte das mit ihm.</p>
<p>„Komm her und finds raus“, forderte Skinny ihn auf. Er thronte auf dem Sessel, und schien außerordentlich zufrieden mit sich selbst. Peter wurde wirklich nicht schlau aus ihm – wollte er wirklich was von Peter? Oder war ihm einfach <i>so</i> langweilig?</p>
<p>„Das hättest du wohl gerne, was?“, tastete Peter sich voran. Nicht, dass er Interesse daran hatte, sich von Skinny tatsächlich zu irgendwas hinreißen zu lassen.</p>
<p>„Schon“, gab Skinny unumwunden zu. Dann blitzten seine Augen wieder so hinterhältig. „Oder traust du dich nicht?“</p>
<p>Unruhig rutschte Peter hin und her. Er hatte Herausforderungen schon immer schlecht widerstehen können. Er war <i>der Schisser</i> und er hasste es. Und zielsicher hatte Skinny seinen Schwachpunkt gefunden</p>
<p>„Keine Chance“, beschloss er trotzdem.</p>
<p>„Hattest du eigentlich schon mal was mit nem Kerl?“, wechselte Skinny abrupt die Taktik.</p>
<p>Misstrauisch musterte Peter ihn. Wahrscheinlich wäre es das beste, das Gespräch an dieser Stelle zu beenden. Er sollte in die Küche gehen, oder auf Toilette oder so, ein bisschen Abstand zwischen sich und Skinny bringen.</p>
<p>Aber bevor er seinen Körper davon überzeugen konnte, aufzustehen, sagte sein Mund: „Schon.“</p>
<p>Schon wieder grinste Skinny so selbstzufrieden. „Okay, wie wärs zur Abwechslung mit ein bisschen Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Schisser, wenn wir schon bei High School Spielchen waren?“</p>
<p>Peter wollte ablehnen. Aber natürlich meldete sich seine Neugier jetzt doch wieder – und so schlimm würde es schon nicht werden, oder? Wenn Skinny unverschämt wurde, konnte er ja einfach jederzeit aufhören.</p>
<p>Also nickte er. „Aber ich fang an“, kam er Skinny zuvor. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“</p>
<p>Skinny lächelte und erneut fragte Peter sich, ob er nicht gerade direkt in eine Falle lief.</p>
<p>„Wahrheit“, sagte Skinny.</p>
<p>Die Frage tauchte in Peters Kopf auf, noch bevor er das Wort beendet hatte. „Du und Dylan, erzähl mir was darüber.“</p>
<p>Bildete er es sich ein, oder sah Skinny tatsächlich überrascht aus? Jedenfalls ließ er sich einen langen Moment Zeit, bevor er antwortete.</p>
<p>„Was soll ich sagen“, er zuckte mit den Schultern, „wir kennen uns schon ewig und haben n paar Mal betrunken oder bekifft gevögelt.“ Schon wieder dieses Grinsen. „Oder willst du die Details?“</p>
<p>Hastig schüttelte Peter den Kopf. Obwohl es ihn vielleicht schon ein bisschen interessieren würde. Aber das würde er garantiert nicht zugeben.</p>
<p>„Okay, also? Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“, spielte Skinny den Ball zurück.</p>
<p>Da musste Peter nicht lange überlegen. „Wahrheit“, sagte er. Denn er konnte sich vorstellen, was bei <i>Pflicht</i> passieren würde.</p>
<p>Offenbar musste auch Skinny nicht lange über eine Frage nachdenken. „Mit wem hattest du alles schon mal was?“, wollte er wissen.</p>
<p>Peter seufzte. Das war zu erwarten gewesen. „Kelly“, begann er die Aufzählung mit dem Offensichtlichen. Schließlich waren sie lange genug zusammen gewesen. „Finnley und Jeffrey.“</p>
<p>Finnley und er hatten ein paar Wochen zusammen gehabt, genauso stürmisch, wie der Fall der sie zusammen gebracht hatte, die ein abruptes Ende gefunden hatten, als die Stenseths umzogen. Und Jeffrey und er waren – vermutlich ähnlich wie Skinny und Dylan, bemerkte sein Hirn wenig hilfreich – nach einer Party irgendwie in einem Bett gelandet. (Und hatten am nächsten Morgen einvernehmlich beschlossen, es lieber nicht noch mal zu probieren.)</p>
<p>„Nur?“, fragte Skinny beinahe ungläubig nach. „Verarsch mich nicht, Schisser!“</p>
<p>Peter zuckte mit den Schultern und wich seinem Blick aus. Eigentlich war das wirklich nichts, wofür er sich normalerweise schämte, aber er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Skinny gerade ein Urteil über ihn fällte. Und er war sich nicht sicher, wie vorteilhaft es war.</p>
<p>„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“, wechselte er schnell das Thema – oder lenkte zumindest wieder ein bisschen von sich ab.</p>
<p>Skinny grinste schon wieder so dämlich, als er erneut sagte: „Wahrheit.“</p>
<p>Peter seufzte. Er konnte wieder irgendetwas interessantes aber irrelevantes fragen. Oder er kam einfach gleich zum Punkt.</p>
<p>„Was versuchst du hier eigentlich gerade zu erreichen?“, wollte er wissen.</p>
<p>Durchdringend musterte Skinny ihn. Dann machte er eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, die Peter ihn nicht ganz abnahm.</p>
<p>„Wir sitzen hier fest, mir ist langweilig, und du hast vielleicht schon mal ne größere Rolle in der ein oder anderen Fantasie gespielt.“ Sein Grinsen beantwortete jede Frage, die Peter zur Natur der <i>Fantasie</i> haben könnte.</p>
<p>Unruhig fuhr er sich durch die Haare, er wusste plötzlich nicht mehr so genau, was er hier eigentlich machte. Denn natürlich würde er nichts mit Skinny anfangen. Allein der Gedanke war schon lachhaft. Aber warum fragte sein Kopf sich dann gerade vehement, <i>was genau</i> in den besagten Fantasien passiert war?</p>
<p>„So?“, erkundigte er sich unwillkürlich.</p>
<p>Skinnys Mundwinkel zuckten unangenehm zufrieden. „Zum Beispiel aufm Rücksitz in meinem Wagen, ich kenn da n paar nette Stellen, wo man parken kann. Oder in euerm dämlichen Campingwagen. Oder… mir fällt so einiges ein.“</p>
<p>Ohne, dass Peter es verhindern konnte, tauchten die Bilder in seinem Kopf auf. Mit dem Rücken an gegen die Tür der Zentrale gepresst, Skinny, der vor ihm aufragte und ihn küsste, eine Hand in Peters Haare gewunden. Peter meinte, Skinnys fadenscheiniges T-Shirt und den dünnen Körper darunter schon fühlen zu können.</p>
<p>Bei dem Gedanken wurden ihm ganz warm, und er rutschte auf seinem Platz hin und her. Vielleicht reagierte sein Körper auf diese <i>Ideen</i>. Aber das bedeutete ja noch lange nicht, dass Peter auch was von Skinny wollte.</p>
<p>Das konnte gar nicht angehen. Skinny war ein arrogantes, nerviges Arschloch. Da war es ja wohl egal, dass er vielleicht doch ganz gut aussah, und das Peter kaum die Augen von ihm abwenden konnte, wenn er mit all seiner Selbstgefälligkeit durch die Gegend stolzierte.</p>
<p>Unübersehbar amüsiert beobachtete Skinny ihn. Gerade als das Schweigen unangenehm zu werden drohte, sagte er: „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“</p>
<p>Das „Pflicht“ war heraus, bevor Peter wusste, was er tat.</p>
<p>Offenbar überraschte es Skinny genauso wie ihn selbst.</p>
<p>Aber die Überraschung hielt natürlich nicht an. Skinnys Grinsen wurde geradezu raubtierhaft.</p>
<p>„Beweg deinen Arsch her“, befahl er ungeduldig, die Stimme ein wenig heiser. </p>
<p>Schneller, als er denken konnte, war Peter auf den Füßen. Mit zwei Schritte war er bei Skinny.</p>
<p>Der wand ohne weitere Vorrede die Hand in den Kragen von Peters Shirt und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. Er presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Unwillkürlich erwiderte Peter den Kuss, und fand sich im nächsten Moment auf Skinnys Schoß wieder.</p>
<p>Seine Haare waren weicher, als Peter erwartet hatte, und er küsste mit einer Dominanz, die Peter den Atem raubte.</p>
<p>Als sie sich von einander lösten, grinste er. „Na, Schisser, was hab ich gesagt?“</p>
<p>Peter dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, ihm eine runter zu hauen. Stattdessen murrte er nur leise: „Du bist ein arroganter Mistkerl“, bevor er ihn erneut küsste. </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Als Justus und Bob am nächsten Morgen endlich zu ihnen durchdrangen, hatten sie den Fall bereits ohne Peter und Skinny gelöst und den Dealer von Cotta verhaften lassen.</p>
<p>Dafür hatte Peter einen Knutschfleck am Hals und Skinny ganz selbstverständlich die Hand in Peters Arschtasche.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>